Is it Diana or Draco?
by OrlandoFandom
Summary: Harrys potion turns Draco into a girl. No one knows but Dumbledore. ARE HARRY AND DIANA aka Draco DATING!!


Is it Diana or Draco?  
By: OrlandoFandom  
  
Note: OK, Draco turns into a girl. SO DON'T GET MAD!!  
  
~ It's Your Fault ~  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"YOU SHUT UP!"  
  
Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy looked about ready to kill each other when they remember they had a potion to finish.   
"Here." Harry stated as he handed a bottle of transforming potion to Draco.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT!" Draco yelled with a disguted look on his face. "NO WAY,POTTER!"  
  
"Yes WAY. Now drink it or we fail." Harry smiled.  
  
"You suck, Potter." Draco took the bottle the swallowed it in one gulp.  
  
"Good?" Harry asked.   
  
"If you made it NO!...I don't feel so good." Draco frowned. *Damned Mudblood*  
  
Harry shurgged, pick up his stuff and walked off. *Hope Draco is ok..*  
  
"I don't feel so good." Draco mumbled to himself. He felt himself stagger as he walked down the long hallways. He bumped into someone and passed out before he could see who it was.  
Draco awoke in a unfamiler surroundings. He felt kind of light headed and hair felt alittle longer. and for some reason he blushed when he realized he was in someone else's bed.   
  
"I'm glad your finally awake!" Dumbledore smiled as he entered the room.  
  
"Dumbledore what the.." Draco stopped his voice when he realized how girlie he sounded. "Why? What's going on."  
  
"Draco...you been turned into a..."  
  
~ Scream could be heard throughout Hogwarts school. ~  
  
"NO! This can't be happening to me!" he...she yelled and started to cry.  
  
"Draco I'm sure this will last a week two at the most." he asurred her.  
  
"TWO WEEKS! I won't live." she screamed. "Don't put me in Syltherin I know they will find out!!"  
  
"Fine. I'll put you in...Gryffindor." he smiled."You should become friends with Harry."  
  
"No FREAKIN WAY! If you put me near POTTER I'LL..."  
...  
  
"Students we have a transfer student today." Dumbledore smiled widely. "HER name is Diana Veleth."  
  
"WHAT!" she screamed. She whispered into Dumbledore's ear. "What kind of slut..I mean girl has a last name like that!"  
  
"You do!" he answered and pushed him...her into the common room.  
  
"I'll get you for this!" she yelled/whispered.  
  
"Welcome Diana it's a pleasure to meet you!" a happy Hermione smiled.  
  
"Mudblood." she whispered under her breath.   
  
"Diana,I'll show to the girls doom." Hermione stated not hearing Diana's words.  
  
"GIRLS DOOM?" she started to blush then she remembered she was a girl.   
  
Harry was tried from qudditch pactice and walked into the commom room to see much happiness.   
  
"What's up?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"This hot girl got transfered to Gryffindor today." Ron smiled.  
  
"Hot?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's looks great!"   
  
Harry didn't really care he had a great girlfriend,Cho Chang the hottest couple at Hogwarts and didn't really care about anyone else till he saw her. She was being rude and yelling orders which the boys around her carried out. She was beautiful. Her hair gittlered it was up in two high ponytails they were cute. and face shined like an angel.   
  
"Her name is Diana Veleth..doesn't sound like any wizarding family I've ever heard of it's neither some out of country but...sounds muggle to me," Ron explained.  
  
"MUGGLE!" Dian screamed punching Ron in the face and starting to cry. "How could someone mistake this pure blood as a muggle!"  
  
Harry mezmeriozed by the girl he steped over his friend Roh who he forgot about. "Excuse My STUPID friend for mistaking a prefect pure blood as a muggle he's just to dumb to see a muggle wouldn't look as beauitful as you."  
  
Hermione's face looked sadded by by theis statement but Harry didn't notice. Draco saw this wanted to laugh.  
  
She stopped her crying. It hit Draco/Diana Harry was hitting on him..ur..her. So Draco thought he'd take control.  
  
"Oh, your so SWEET!" she smiled and hugged Harry tightly. After this Hermione stormed off which made Draco very happy.*Lightbulb*  
  
If Draco..Diana became Harry's girlfriend he could find out how he has been defeting Voldemort and his father would have to let him join. Than it hit her again. Harry wanted a girl who didn't like him cause he was famous....   
  
"Sorry I didn't catch your name!" she said sweetly.  
  
"..Harry Potter.." he said in a almost duh voice.   
  
"NICE NAME! Anyways, you wanna show me around!Cutie!" she giggled and took Harry's arm. Diana followed Harry around the whole school though he already knew it. Diana liked hearing what Harry had to say he sounded kinda smart. Harry SMART kinda scary don't you think?  
  
Diana couldn't wait till classes tomorrow she could get in as much trouble and then turn back into Draco. And gets tons of points off Gryffindor! *HA HA HA HA*  
  
~ Snape's Potion Class ~  
  
"Miss. Veleth, please sit with Ronald Weasly he's over.." Snape started.  
  
"I know who he is you gresse ball." she muttered.  
  
Snape looked shocked by the way this new student talked to him.  
  
"How dare you talk to me in such a manner! Ten.." again Snape was intrupeted.  
  
"Oh! Just shove it!!" she yelled then took her sit by Ron. "Hey, Ron! What's up!" she talked loudly making sure to interpurte Snape's every word.   
  
"MISS.VELETH!" Snape screamed.  
  
"What you old gresse ball!" she yelled annoyed.*He's gonna blow*  
  
Snape stomped his foot and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"That'll teach him to pick on a Gryffindor!" she smiled. *I win round one*  
  
Cho was really annoyed. First the girl steals away HER Boyfriend for a WHOLE day. Now she assults her favorite teacher and gives Gryffindor a bad name that was it.  
  
"You little SLUT why don't you sit down and shut up!" Cho Chang screamed.  
  
"Slut! Oh that was a real insult! I couldn't have come up with that one!" Diana laughed. "Your the slut around here only going out with Harry because of his fame. That's wrong! Harry is a very sweet kind person."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!" Cho screamed then walked over to Diana and slapped her. In respose Diana punched her sending her over a desk. Diana smiled in sweet happiness as she walked out of the room.  
  
*This is going to be fun..real fun*   
  
End of Part One...  
  
Note: WHAT HORRORS WILL DIANA PUT ON HOGWARTS NEXT! 


End file.
